


Not So Platonic

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Post Episode: s16e08 Friendly Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Shit he really liked her. As in “I just had a flash of you baby talking to our baby” feelings.Nick has a realization.





	Not So Platonic

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it, I hope this was what you wanted!

It was a conversation that kept replaying in his head. Thinking back on it a week later he realized how idiotic he had sounded. Single men and women couldn't be just friends? Then if so...what did that mean for him and Bishop? 

_ “News flash Torres, men and women can have platonic relationships.” _

_ “...Why?” _

He was an  _ idiot.  _

But it was one moment that it hit him.

Bishop had dragged him to another goat yoga class claiming he was an ‘expert’ now (he still thought the goats were demons) but on the way to the car a teenager walking a dog had walked by, the dog eagerly going to Bishop wagging tail and all. She had looked to the teen for the okay before getting down to pet the dog, automatically switching to a baby voice. 

Nick practically felt the shock go through him. 

He  _ knew _ he had some feelings for the female agent, hell he couldn't help but flirt with her constantly but wasn't he always a flirt? 

Until that moment. 

_ Shit _ he  _ really _ liked her. As in “I just had a flash of you baby talking to our baby” feelings. 

Now he found himself staring at her for longer periods of time, he was sure McGee and Gibbs figured him out. He also started noticing things more even if it was just a switch of shampoo.

Bishop hadn't caught on to his staring, but he could have sworn he saw her staring at him a couple of times. 

Nick threw his head back and groaned out loud on the way to his car after work. 

“You okay over there?”

He jumped, making Bishop snort in amusement. Ugh he even thought  _ that _ was attractive. 

“I'm fine, just remembered I..ate all my leftovers.”  _ Ate all my leftovers? _ Once again, idiot.

Bishop raised an eyebrow. “Uh-huh sure. We can go get some dinner? This amazing place just opened near my apartment.”

Nick tried not to grin. More time with her?  _ Hell yes. _ “Sure why not.”

She bit her lip, a little shy look suddenly crossing her face making him swallow. “Nick?”

“Yeah?”

“I..never mind.” She shook her head with a nervous laugh. 

Nick threw his arm around her, directing them in the direction of their cars.

“How about we grab some ice cream after? I been craving some.”

Her face lit up. “Ice cream?!” 

Nick chuckled. “With all the toppings you can want.”

She sighed dreamily. “Are you an angel?”

He threw his head back and laughed. 

When they reached their closely parked cars Nick pulled his arm away.

“I'll just follow to your apartment.” 

Bishop nodded, looking as if she was debating something.

Nick opened his mouth to ask what when he saw her lean in, feeling her lips touching his cheek. 

Her cheeks were a little pink when she moved back. “See you in a bit.”

He grinned. “It's a date.” Before getting into his car he sent her a wink.

Bishop gaped a little before heading to her own car, laughing a happy laugh when she got in. 

Well  _ their _ relationship certainly wasn't platonic. 


End file.
